


Never Let Me Go

by Fearmyfangs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, enjoy the fluff and cute while it lasts losers, eventual evil naruto, happy sasuke, op naruto, until it all turns to shit, will have child abuse later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyfangs/pseuds/Fearmyfangs
Summary: The once hyperactive knuckle headed ninja proclaiming to be Hokage went rogue. Driven by hate for the village he once wanted to protect, Naruto finds other sources of strength in the most unlikely allies. Sasuke has only a few chances to bring Naruto back to his senses and prove that the blond isn't alone. Or is Naruto already too far gone? Can Sasuke prove that he'll never let Naruto go again?





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in years. So please be gentle with me.

There was absolutely no way to know the how, when, and why. Thinking back on it the raven would have laughed if he had realized this is where they would have been seven years ago. How something that could have seemed so perfect and innocent when he was a child to be so screwed up now. He had hoped to see them happy, laughing together. Wasting away hours at a time talking about everything and anything. What they said didn't matter. They both felt the same way. Sasuke may have never been good with expressing his feelings. Maybe that was his flaw. He didn't express enough. Maybe that's why they were at this point. Because he had failed. His cheeks were painted in a scarlet liquid as he grit his teeth, dust and debris falling down around him. Countless bodies littered the ground, men, women, children... who just weren't fast enough.

  
And yet he couldn't focus on any of that. Tears mixed with blood as he tried to contain his out of control emotions. This was not where he expected to see him again. Of all times why did the stupid knuckleheaded loser have to come back now? And with nothing less then a member - no leader- of Akatsuki. Pain. Suffering. Loss. Had his friendship not been enough? Gripping the sleeve of his jacket just a bit tighter as he stared once into the bottomless abyss of red that was the Nine-Tails' eyes. His Mangekyo Sharingan was still new, but it had unsettled the fox. Not that the bastard would be able to show it. Bloodshot eyes moved up to see the man on top of the fox's head.

  
The spiky yellow hair hadn't changed. He hadn't changed. Not one bit. In appearance at least. But here was the child that was proclaiming to one day be Hokage - to surpass the Fourth - using the dreaded evil sealed inside of him to destroy the Leaf. Naruto Uzumaki. " _Naruto_!" Before he could come up with a sound plan, he was rushing toward him. That was what Naruto did to him. He lost sense and reason when the asshole was around. And he wasn't one to throw that out. But it was all his fault. All his fault. It was his fault Naruto was the way he was. He should have tried harder. Tried. Harder. He managed to jump up in time to avoid a bite from the fox, before a devastating roar resounded and seemed to shake the ground. Soon enough the fox was back at attacking other ninja. Sasuke focused on the man in front of him.  
The blond was unfazed blocking every kick and punch that Sasuke sent his way. He had grown so strong in recent years. It had only been three. Three years since Naruto left the village and became a Missing Ninja. Swearing to come back and destroy the Leaf and everyone in it. Looking back... was there really anything he could have done?

  
     -----------------  
Seven years ago... he had met him. It was his first day of the Academy. Sasuke had been excited to be like his older brother. To train with him. To learn from him. Despite the gentle reminders from his brother that Sasuke should work to be his own person and not stay in Itachi's shadow. When the world was telling you one thing and your heart was telling you to do something else. But Sasuke idolized his older brother. Honestly, he was a major part of what Sasuke was. After eating breakfast with his family, he rushed to pull on his sandals. Itachi was doing yard work which Sasuke sometimes found a bit bewildering. Itachi was an elite ninja but on his days off rather then train, he'd rather help out around the house.

  
His father telling him to strive to be a pride of the Uchiha clan like Itachi, and Sasuke couldn't agree more. "Hey, Big Brother! I start the Academy today! Soon enough we'll be able to train together." The elder son of the Uchiha head smiled warmly at his little brother. "Yes, I know. Though remember to have fun with it. You should also enjoy your time making friends in the Academy, too. Here, I'll walk you there." Itachi chuckled softly at the bright eyed boy that seemed over the moon with joy. "Ah, I believe Mother was making you a lunch. Why don't you go grab it." Itachi suggested before Sasuke looked slightly sheepish before running back into the house.

  
Grabbing the lunch and giving his mother a soft thanks, he started leading the way to the Academy. "Slow down, Sasuke. The Academy isn't going anywhere." Itachi could understand the excitement, but still his kid brother may very well tear his arm off due to his excitement. "Itachi... I can't help it. I want to be a great ninja. Like you." Itachi smiled softly and slowly shook his head. "You should aim to be different then me Sasuke." The samller raven frowned not fully understanding why Itachi kept saying that. He didn't have a moment to voice his question before a blond blur ran pass them. He seemed to be in a rush. But they weren't that far from the Academy.Itachi paused to look at the blond boy as he ran off taking a glance behind him.

  
"Big Brother?" Sasuke asked curiously. He glanced to see what Itachi was looking at, and he saw a few adults with mean looks on their faces. He titled his head a bit before tugging on Itachi's sleeve to gain his attention. "Itachi? What's wrong?" Itachi glanced back at him and slowly shook his head gripping Sasuke's hand a bit tighter before leading them back down the path toward the Academy. The older male was silent for a while before he finally spoke up. "Sasuke... Do you know who that boy was that we just saw? The blond boy?"

  
Sasuke had to think for a moment before he remembered his mother and father talking about a blond boy. "Um... Naruto... Uzumaki, right?" He glanced up at his brother wondering why his older brother cared. Itachi nodded in confirmation. "Yes, and do you know what they said about him?" Sasuke remembered that too well. In fact most adults in the Uchiha Clan and in general say the same thing. "Don't talk to him." Itachi once again nodded and let out a soft sigh. "Yes, they say that. But... Do you remember Mother and Father telling you about the Nine-Tailed Fox attack?"

  
Sasuke nodded rather quickly. What was Itachi getting at? "Yeah. The Fourth Hokage died to destroy it, right?" Itachi was silent before the brisk pace of their feet stopped and he knelt down to Sasuke's level. "Yes. Many lives were taken that night. People lost many things. Family, homes, friends... Everything. And many people suffered. However, in my opinion... Naruto has suffered and lost the most out of anyone else in this village. So, do not be quick with your hate towards him, Sasuke. He needs someone more then anyone else." It may not have been much, but Itachi knew he should try and have one less hateful person toward the poor kid. And Sasuke was smart enough to make his own decision.

  
Sasuke slowly nodded his eyes a bit wide at the information. Naruto... lost more then anyone else? Those words tumbled around in his head as they walked to the Academy. It wasn't long before they were there. Sasuke met a few of his classmates. A few of the girls were fighting over seats next to him. But Sasuke ignored them. He glanced around wondering if Naruto was there. He'd make his own decision of course. But Itachi's words were echoing in his head. "Alright everyone. Take your seats. Class is about to begin."

  
Iruka-Sensei announced and Sasuke tried his best to pay attention. Taking notes based on the tips Itachi gave him. About thirty minutes in was when the door slammed open, and the blond boy from before walked in. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" The room was caught in silence as Iruka stared down in a mix of shock and annoyance that the kid just barged into the classroom in the middle of class. "Naruto... you're late." He was almost tempted to just kick the kid out. "Yeah, well you know what they say, Sensei! The hero is always late to the party! OW!" That comment earned him a smack on the head. "Go find a seat. And keep quiet."

  
The blond rubbed his head and grumbled to himself before finding a seat. Sasuke noted that the eyes of the kids weren't different then the adults he saw earlier when Naruto was running away. A look of disgust and hate. Like he was a nuisance. Once class had died down and everyone had went back to listening to the lecture, Sasuke stole a glance at Naruto. He was staring out the window looking sad. Sasuke frowned and went back to taking notes. At lunch, Sasuke had to eat with Ino and Sakura. But he couldn't get Naruto's sad look out of his head. He curiously glanced around to see if Naruto was eating lunch with the other classmates, but there was no sign of him. Sasuke pushed it to the back of his mind.

  
The next time he saw Naruto that day was when he was waiting for Itachi to pick him up. He had promised to pick him up that morning. The sky was filled with pretty oranges and reds as the sun set and the cries of children laughing was quick to sound in the air. He moved to sit on the swing next to the blond boy that had occupied his thoughts all day. He still seemed so sad. "Hey... you're Naruto aren't you?" Sasuke asked quietly, and Sasuke watched that sad look brighten up almost instantly and the kid was grinning wide. But... why? Why did that smile... not reach his eyes?

  
"Yep! That's me! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He paused for a moment and tilted his head staring at Sasuke closely. "You're... uh... Sasuke, right? One of the Uchiha Clan?" He guessed and Sasuke smiled nodding. "Yeah, that's right." Naruto grinned seeming pleased he got it right. "Hey, so what's it like to be in a really big clan like that? I bet you always have people surrounding you right? A clan is like a really big family, right?" Sasuke blinked at the questions not having expected such a barrage of them. "I mean yeah kinda. It's not like we get together every night or anything... but it is somewhat like that."

  
Naruto grinned and nodded, enthusiastic to listen to him talk about his clan. "And and! You guys are like the most well known in the Leaf village! And the strongest! With that Sharingan and everything!" Sasuke was a bit surprised he knew that. "Ah, yeah. You know a lot about the Uchiha Clan." Naruto took it as a form of praise, and grinned, gently rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, well I studied up a lot on the Clans of the Leaf. It's really cool, to learn all about the stuff that you guys have. Like the Sharingan, and the Byakugan! Man, you guys are so lucky. Everyone knows your name thanks to your clan, and you guys have cool abilities." Sasuke let him ramble on seeing a small tinge of sadness return to the other's eyes. He glanced away for a moment only for his eyes to settle on the blond's neck. It looked like a bruise was forming on his neck half hidden by the shirt.

  
"What do you think about it, Sasuke?" Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts and stared at Naruto's face. "S-Sorry... what?" Naruto snickered and hummed softly. "I asked what you think about Ichiraku ramen? You like it? You think it's good?" Sasuke blinked and slowly shook his head. "Oh... um... I've never actually eaten it." Naruto looked at him like had just been punched in the face. "WHAT?! You've never had Ichiraku Ramen?! What planet do you live on?!" Naruto questioned and Sasuke laughed. "Shut up. It can't be that great can it?" Naruto looked offended. "Uh yeah! It can be! It's the best food you'll ever eat in your life!"

  
Sasuke chuckled, only to hear his big brother calling out to him. "Sasuke, you seem to be having fun." Naruto went quiet and Sasuke went to greet his brother. "Big brother!" Itachi gently poked his little brother's forehead, and glanced at Naruto. "Hello, Naruto. How are you?" Naruto's energy disappeared and he shrugged. "Good. Ah well, it's late. I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke!" The blond waved before running off. Sasuke went quiet as he watch Naruto slowly disappear from view. Maybe... he shouldn't have let him run off that night. Maybe his grip should have been tighter. _Why did he ever let Naruto go_?


End file.
